


Older brother

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Childhood, Heaven, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В момент, когда старший брат убивает его, ему остается только вспоминать, как он любил его. Но старший брат всегда знает лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older brother

Удел младшего брата - всегда следить за старшим. Младший брат вынужден не сводить с него глаз, вынужден повторять за ним, вынужден считать его идеалом, когда Отца нет. Это естественно, стараться привлечь его внимание, постоянно быть рядом с ним и заслуживать его похвалы. Как естественно слушать его как никого другого, учиться на его опыте и подражать, когда никто не видит. Он, кажется, был от Создания темноволосым, в том образе, что был ему изначально дан, но за столько времени, проведенном рядом с Люцифером, его волосы стали такими же светлыми, как его. И Люцифер заметил это первым, посмеявшись по-доброму и потрепав его по светлым волосам. Он так хотел, чтобы Люцифер учил его летать, чтобы именно он рассказал о Благодати. Но уже тогда у него были споры с Отцом, которого Габриэль помнил так смутно. Потому им занимался Майкл, не имевший с Габриэлем ничего общего. Он всегда был хорошим Сыном, тогда как они с Люцифером, двое сорванцов, часто улетали, иногда Габриэль на спине Люцифера, куда-нибудь на Запретные облака и подглядывали за людьми. Это было так давно, что воспоминания об этом хранит лишь его Благодать в светлых эмоциях. 

Даже много лет спустя, закрывая глаза, он думает, как поступил бы тот старший брат, которого он знал. Он слышит зов его Благодати, навсегда погасшей, утерянной где-то на Земле, но никогда не порывается найти ее. Просто стоит и прислушивается, вспоминая, что когда-то все было хорошо и понятно. 

Трудно сказать, что было в его Привязанности. Именно Люцифер первым взял его за руку, помогая ступить в пустоту. Именно он смеялся и показывал, как приземляться, хотя в первый раз Габриэль пролетел головой через облако. Он учил его фантазии. Фантазия, говорил он, это как весь мир внутри тебя, и однажды он оживет, если ты будешь как следует над ним работать. Он говорил так потрясающе, создавая вокруг них иллюзии, обманывая взгляд и чувства, переносил их к чудесным водопадам и создавал радуги с летающими под ними птицами, в диком лесу творил ручей и помогал им всходить на горы. Ему удавалось так легко создавать эти миры одним мановением руки. Это было так давно, что он не помнит, когда он впервые сам коснулся брата, сгорая от стыда и собственной смелости. Тогда он попросту обнял Люцифера, сумев сдать Майклу экзамен на полет. Просто обнял и уткнулся куда-то в область живота, обнимая маленькими ручками за спину. Люцифер поднял его на руки, тогда он еще был достаточно маленьким для этого, и похвалил. Подарил иллюзорную птичку, совсем как настоящую. Габриэль до сих пор хранит ее. На его груди живет точно такая же, колибри, что он перенес из памяти на кожу весселя. 

И совершенно точно он не помнит, когда это началось. Когда Люцифер стал кричать на Отца, требуя прекратить дарить этим людям то, смысла чего они никогда не поймут. Он кричал на него так громко, что Небеса сотрясал гром, а Отец молчал. Но его недовольство рождало страшные бури на Земле. Габриэль прятался там, в их укромном месте, на самом краю Небес, где можно было смотреть за другими и не участвовать. Он закрывал руками уши и просил Отца и Люцифера перестать, ведь он не может слушать, как дорогие ему ангелы ссорятся. Голос Люцифера причинял ему боль, и он плакал, не в силах остановить слезы. Он слышал, как вмешался Майкл. Он слышал их ссору, еще более яростную, чем с Отцом, и Габриэль от неожиданности соскользнул с облака, от страха не понимая, куда он летит. Под ним простирался Океан, огромный и непостигаемый, а ему было слишком страшно, и он позвал единственного, кому верил. Он кричал так громко, что его услышали все ангелы на Небесах. Его услышал и Отец, заметив в нем эту силу Посланника, силу доносить собственные мысли до других. Но не Отец спас его от падения на Землю. Это был Люцифер. Он перехватил его у самой воды, просто поймал и взял на руки, пикируя прямо над водой, рассекая ее скоростью полета. Поймал и прижал к себе, как что-то очень дорогое. А он мог только плакать и извиняться, и просить, чтобы споров больше не было. Но Люцифер не стал ругаться. Он вообще ничего ему не сказал. 

Это тяжелое время он будет помнить всегда. Тогда он был лишен внимания Люцифера, а тот все чаще спускался на Землю. Он заставлял людей, ничего не понимающих, ничего не знающих и ни во что не верящих, совершать убийства и грехи, только чтобы показать Отцу, что они недостойны Любви. Он хотел получить ее от Отца, способность Любить не как самого себя любого из братьев, но Любить как высшую Награду. Он не понимал, что она рождается из слабости, которую он так хотел выделить в людях. Он все чаще спорил с Майклом, они выступали друг против друга, он сражались. Доказательство стало навязчивой идеей для Люцифера, а для Майкла – его переубедить. Они никого не видели, кроме друг друга. Бои между ними становились жестче, они задевали Благодати друг друга, причиняя боль не только себе, но и Отцу. И Габриэлю. Он уже был Посланником, он уже готовился к своим обязанностям, воспитывая маленького неповоротливого Уриэля, но ему все сильнее не хватало Люцифера. 

Он пришел сказать ему об этом. Крылья Люцифера стремительно темнели, но Габриэля это не пугало. Он верил, что его старший брат всегда будет прав. Ведь Люцифер научил его фантазировать. Он и сам мог создавать простенькие иллюзии, иногда самого себя, обманывая Отца и смеясь вместе с ним. Когда Он был доволен, на Земле светило солнце, а растения росли и тянулись к небу. Люцифер посмотрел на него и впервые отругал. Крылья Габриэля стремительно темнели, ведь он хотел во всем быть похожим на старшего брата. Он так кричал на Габриэля, что тот снова не удержал слез. Он был еще очень маленьким и многого не понимал, но гнев Люцифера причинял ему сильнейшую боль. Тогда Люцифер навсегда сделал его крылья золотыми, подарив целых шесть, и сказал, что он будет любить его таким, какой он есть. Габриэль так гордился этими крыльями. Он показывал их всем ангелам, что тогда жили на Небесах. Он показывал их Майклу, который едва ли улыбнулся, и показывал Отцу, который похлопал ему, пока Габриэль кружил над его облаком. Люцифер извинился перед ним, взял за руку, как в детстве, и они тогда провели весь день, сидя на краю и угадывая облака по форме. Это было так хорошо,что Габриэль поверил, что все прошло. Он подобрался к старшему брату поближе и заснул на его руках, обнимая его своими еще слишком маленькими ручками. 

Но чем больше лет становилось Габриэлю, тем яснее виден был раскол. К тому времени, когда он вырос до переходного возраста ангелов, когда перья на крыльях сменяются настолько, что они могут спускаться на землю, Люцифер почти не появлялся на Небесах. Он стал таким же воином, как и Майкл, настолько же прекрасным в свете своей Благодати, которая обжигала глаза своим ярким и категоричным светом. Он был добр, но он не подходил под эти Небеса. Ему становилось все неуютнее. Иногда Габриэль забирался повыше – это был его талант, забираться по облакам еще выше – и наблюдал за братом. Ему нравился его великолепный меч, его записи о Земле, которые он читал через его плечо. Но больше всего ему нравился его брат. Люцифер все чаще впадал в задумчивость, отчего становился настолько прекрасным ангелом, что Габриэль в ту секунду был готов отдать все, чтобы быть таким, как он. Он все реже прибегал к своей фантазии, все реже разговаривал с Габриэлем. Большую часть времени он проводил вместе с Майклом на Земле, когда пытался доказать свою теорию о Любви. Разве это важно? Габриэль не понимал. Разве это стоит любви тех, кто у тебя уже есть? 

Из-за брата он был молчаливым и не таким веселым, как в детстве. Отец, усталый от ошибок людей и сыновей, давно уже не подавал голоса. Майкл не разговаривал с Габриэлем, только учил его иногда вместе с остальными ангелами. Но он настолько занимал Люцифера, что Габриэль однажды с ужасом понял, что его любовь к Майклу исчезает. Это было настолько неправильно, что он вбежал к Люциферу в первый раз самостоятельно, пытаясь высказать все это. Ему было так плохо, что он сразу сел рядом с братом, хотя минуло то время, когда он мог сидеть на его коленях. Он рассказывал и рассказывал, захлебываясь словами, а Люцифер только рассеянно проводил по его волосам. Он замолчал на полуслове, когда Майкл вызвал Люцифера на последний бой. Его меч сверкал тем огнем, что не оставлял выбора. Но вместо того, чтобы сражаться, Люцифер объявил о том, что он уходит. Его Благодать осталась безжизненной на Небесах. Он даже не успел сказать Габриэлю ничего. Он смотрел только на Майкла. А Майклу было все равно. 

Хотя Габриэль не стал еще тогда таким воином, как Люцифер, он ушел на Землю вслед за ним сам. Люцифер не заметил его, спускаясь к тем людям, что верили в него, а Габриэль не заметил того, что в нем поменялись не только крылья. Порой он наблюдал за старшим братом исподтишка, замечая, как меняется его внешность, как меняется его свет. И все же он был для Габриэля всем. Семьи больше не было, но был Габриэль. Он видел, как рождаются демоны. Он видел то, что они делали, но его любовь все еще жила в нем и верила в Люцифера. Поэтому однажды он решился. Он так боялся показаться перед старшим братом, что все утро провел, накручивая себя. Однако Люцифер был ему не рад. Он не хотел, чтобы Габриэль стал таким, как он. Он выгонял его, выгонял навсегда, и Габриэль прожил слишком много, чтобы плакать. Он совершил то, от чего пытался сбежать. Он поцеловал своего же брата, обнимая его бессильно за шею, будучи по меркам ангелов импульсивным подростком. Отказ оскорбил его настолько, что он отказался от них обоих. Он спрашивал, почему Люцифер не примет его Любовь, чтобы вернуть себе крылья, вернуть себе свет. Он спрашивал, почему он позволял Майклу делать это. 

Он спросил, любил ли его Люцифер когда-нибудь. На что Люцифер промолчал. 

Гнев застилал Габриэлю глаза. Он был настолько зол, что вызвал грозу. Он изменил природу, те силы, что люди наделили званием богов, и он стал одним из них намного. Но Любовь к брату жила в нем несмотря ни на что. Он ненавидел Майкла за то, что он спорил с Люцифером, за то, что вынудил его уйти. Он так отчаянно хотел заслужить внимания Люцифера, что, притворившись Локи, совершал самые невероятные поступки, совершенствуя фантазию. Но Люцифер словно бы не замечал его, игнорируя Скандинавию. Ему было просто все равно. Все это время он планировал последнюю битву, планируя ее выиграть. 

Сколько прошло с тех пор времени, а он все еще мечтает заслужить внимание брата. И хотя Люцифер в своем почти мертвом весселе стоит против него, он все еще видит воина, который сделал его таким, каким он был. Его нож уже пронзил его весселя, его сущность, добираясь до Благодати, которая слишком была привязана к нему. У него оставались секунды, прежде чем он ушел, но страха не было. 

\- Это ведь я научил тебя всему, брат, - он никогда не ставил Габриэля ни во что, считая, что это лишь его опыт, обличенный в другого ангела, ничего больше. Он всегда любил другого, потому что он противостоял ему, за эту битву, что дала ему смысл существования заместо Любви. – Ты хотел меня обмануть? – и он касается ладонью щеки Габриэля. 

Растворяться в свете не больно. Это почти как долгая дорога домой, когда он наконец пришел. Хотя его тело осталось далеко на Земле, его вессель, проживший столько много лет, распростертый на фоне огромных черных крыльев, он не исчез. Он никогда не исчезнет, и Люцифер знает об этом. Он в очередной раз поступил мудрее, чем мог бы сообразить Габриэль. 

Он освободил его от Любви, как когда-то освободил себя. Теперь в нем оставалась только Вера.


End file.
